Tachion Primaris
World: 'Tachion Primaris *'Location: 'Core Worlds *'Type: 'Hive World / Sector Capital of Deus *'Tithe: 'Nix Tachion Primaris does not pay tithe by the ancient right of Capitolis Sectorum. *'Population: '42 billion 000 000 000 *'Government: '''Imperial Dictatorship. The official planetary governor of the Tachion System is '''Karltan Hammerstein. But as the Capitolis Sectorum Tachion Primaris is directly controlled by the Sector Lord of Deus himself, with the assistance of his sizeable Senatorum of appointed officials and Administratum representatives. The current Sector Lord of Deus is Gration Belisarius of the Belisarian Dynasty. 'Description' Tachion Primaris was first colonised during the Dark Age of Technology, developing into a minor Hive World by the time the Age of Strife struck and serving as second to the Capitolis Sectorum of Troya. Following the Great Crusade and the folding of Sector Deus into the Imperium, more resources were put into developing Tachion Primaris and she grew into a true Hive World. However during the Horus Heresy tragedy would strike and Troya would be virus bombed by traitor marines fleeing into The Grave after the defeat of their great rebellion. The Sector was plunged into disarray and without the Capitolis Sectorum unified control was lost. Sector Deus devolved into various fractured regions and slowly endured independent of the Imperium. Tachion Primaris returned to the Imperial fold again in M35 when the High Lords of Terra ordered that Sector Deus be reclaimed, but this would not last long before the Long Storm of M36 cut Sector Deus off from the rest of the Galaxy. When the Long Storm ended in M37, Artorion Belisarius (later named an Imperial Saint) retook Sector Deus in an epic Reclamation Crusade. He named Tachion Primaris as the new Capitolis Sectorum when he reclaimed it in 213.M37 and over the next few centuries the planet was turned into a real super hive world, eclipsing all others in the Sector in scope. In M41 Tachion Primaris is still the largest Hive World in Sector Deus, with 46% of its surface covered by Hive Cities and the remainder little more than polluted wasteland and inter-hive connections (pipelines, transport-lines, etc). It is composed of 23 different interconnected Hive Clusters (each of which contain 2-4 Hive Cities), but the biggest of all is Hive Babelion, a cluster of 3 Hive Cities that were joined together into a single Ultra-Hive in M38. Tachion Primaris is orbited by three moons. The largest - Estar '- is rich in Ferrum and covered with mining installations, where labourers and servitors toil in the low-atmosphere environment to extract countless megatonnes of ore for use in the great forges & manufactorums on Tachion Primaris itself. The second - '''Quignos '- is used as an anchorage by the Imperial Navy, and is heavily fortified with defensive guns and orbital weapons. The final moon - 'Nobis '- is the property of the Inquisition and their main base in Sector Deus. *'''Technology: – Admirable The nearby Forge World of Nestorium provides Tachion Primaris with a large amount of high level technology, while the Hive World itself produces enormous amounts of standard technology. *'Military:' Thanks to its tremendous wealth, the Tachion system's own PDF is just as well-equipped & well-trained as the Imperial Guard. However its lack of real combat experience and heavy saturation of Nobles (thought by many to be lazy & insolent) calls its actual effectiveness into question. Tachionian regiments are hardly ever inducted into the Imperial Guard due to the lack of obligation to do so. But on the very rare occasion that they are it is usually because some Tachionian General or Colonel lusts for glory and pulls the strings required, dragging the rest of their regiment with them into interstellar warfare. The Tachion system also has a sizeable System Defence Fleet consisting of a dozen defence monitor squadrons and a large number of orbital defence platforms. The Imperial Navy Vengeance-class Grand Cruiser Spear of Destiny also maintains a constant vigil over the Planetary Palace in addition to the substantial Imperial Navy presence at the Quignos anchorage, which often includes the Emperor-class Sector Flagship Unbreakable. *'Strategic importance: 'Magna As the Capitolis Sectorum and a massive economic & bureaucratic hub, Tachion Primaris simply cannot be allowed to fall. *'Loyalty: '67% While the common middle hive citizen is pious and devout, the massive underhives and lower-middle hives house all kinds of cults that flock to the Capitolis Sectorum to poison the Sector's heart. Meanwhile the upper spires are tainted by secretive political sects of discontent Nobility, who ever seek to undermine the Imperium and steal power for themselves. Recent History In 359.M41 Tachion Primaris was rocked by the Coup against Larion Ursus in which the incumbent Sector Lord Larion Ursus was deposed and replaced by Gration Belisarius, a member of the Belisarian Dynasty which had iself been ousted by the Ursus Dynasty over two centuries previously. Notable locations With 23 different Hive Clusters Tachion Primaris has a massive number of districts and locations on the surface alone, and the planet's orbit is filled with space stations, shipyards and orbital defence platforms. Thousands of docks service the Capitolis Sectorum while innumerable weapons and attack craft stand ready to defend the vital world. Just a few of the most important locations are listed here: *'Hive Babelion' - A colossal Alpha-6 Class Ultra-Hive City that houses almost ten billion souls. Hive Babelion is a vast sprawling metropolis with multiple peaks, and is the single most important place in Sector Deus. Notable location in Hive Babelion include: **'Sector Governors' Palace' - The seat of Imperial power in Deus. The Sector Governors' Palace is not a single residence but rather a massive district that houses the Deus Senatorum and the central Administratum Offices of Deus as well as the Sector Governor's personal residence. This region is guarded by legions of Belisarian Dynasty House Troops and Administratum Storm Troopers. Notable inhabitants: ***'Sector Lord of Deus Gration Belisarius' - Supreme ruler of the Imperium in Sector Deus, who commands with the authority of the High Lords of Terra. The Sector Lord has total control over the Administratum, Imperial Guard, Imperial Navy, and all planetary assets in Sector Deus. Notable exceptions to his rule are the Adeptus Mechanicus and the Ecclesiarchy, though they usually comply with his demands regardless due to the power he wields. ***'Sector Prime Minister Donata Belisarius' - One of the Sector Lord's main deputies, the Prime Minister's chief duties are diplomatic representation and advisory action. Donata Belisarius is the twin sister of Sector Lord Gration. ***'Sector Lord Steward Eliam Belisarius' - Patriarch of the Belisarian Dynasty and an experienced politician. Eliam Belisarius is Sector Lord Gration's main advisor and an extremely distant uncle, though also the only remaining member of the Belisarian Dynasty aside from the twins themselves. ***'Planetary Governor Karltan Hammerstein' - The planetary governor of Tachion Primaris. Technically in charge of the Tachion System, Hammerstein takes his orders directly from Gration Belisarius and serves as one of the Sector Lord's main advisors. ***'Master of the Deus Administratum Francis Prescoe ' - The head of the Administratum in Sector Deus and one of the Sector Lord's main advisors. Master Prescoe is the second most powerful man in the Sector, with the vast resources and logistics of the Administratum under his control. ***'Court Representative Xavior Dermont' - A member of the Sector Court as representative of the Ghosts of Retribution. Xavior's standing orders are merely to observe and relay court proceedings to the Chapter and Mormark, and only involves himself if the subject of debate involves the Ghosts of Retribution. **'High Imperial Court' - This district is the centre of Imperial Law in Sector Deus. While most planets have their own Imperial Courts and Adeptus Arbites to mete out Imperial justice, the most important cases involving interstellar entities are heard here on the Capitolis Sectorum. Numbering thousands of Judges, Magistrates and Barristers, the High Imperial Court can decide the fate of billions with their rulings. This district is guarded by a massive number of highly trained and well equipped Arbitrators. Notable inhabitants: ***'Lord Marshal Otto Von Pratt' - Head of the Adeptus Arbites in Sector Deus. Lord Marshal Von Pratt is a stern, unforgiving and strongly built man, with decades of experience serving on the front lines of Imperial law enforcement. The duty of the Lord Marshal is to give orders regarding the enforcement of Imperial Law (whereas the Chief Judge is primarily responsible for the specifics of what Imperial Law actually entails), relaying to their many planetary Marshals information & orders regarding things like interstellar criminals & fugitives and what should be dispatched to apprehend them. The Lord Marshal also serves as the Adeptus Arbites representative at the Sector level, and monitors the Sector Government for any infractions of the Lex Imperialis. ***'Chief Judge Belgen Heliostramus '- The second-in-command of the Adeptus Arbites in Sector Deus. The main duty of the Chief Judge is to be the primary interpreter of the Lex Imperialis and disseminate any new laws & guidelines throughout the Sector. Appropriately, Belgen Heliostramus is a highly intelligent individual. ***'High Judge' Nestus Margon - ' A high ranking official of the Imperial Courts. Nestus Margon was caught red-handed conducting illegal smuggling of Spook and Occult Artefacts into Hive Babelion in 359.M41. He was apprehended by unfortunately escaped custody soon after. His exact location is currently unknown. **'Grand Economica - The second largest financial center in Sector Deus after the Central Merchant Exchange on Templos, many deals & investments between the Merchant League, Chartist Captains and more take place here. **'Sector Archives & Collegia of the Estate Imperium' - A detached subdivision of the Administratum headquarters in the planetary palace, the Sector Archives are an unimaginably vast depository of information consisting of countless rows of masive databanks and mile-long shelves of ancient tomes and yellowed scrolls. Every scrap of information that has ever been known by a recorder, archivist or remembrancer in Sector Deus has at least a copy archived here, and many parts of the archives date back to the Great Crusade or even before (though the oldest archives are invariably decayed, fragmented or otherwise damaged). The Collegia of the Estate Imperium is attached to the archives and a countless number of adepts, professors and scholarly doctors live and work here, poring over the ancient records in search of knowledge that could lead to anything from ancient troves of archeotech to dark tombs of unspeakable horrors. These scholars also teach young students to become qualified adepts themselves, so the work of the Administratum never finds itself without the skilled workers it needs. **'St. Evangelions' Cathedral' - The centre of the Ecclesiarchy in Sector Deus. This vast gold-plated cathedral - capable of hosting a hundred thousand worshippers at once - is the most popular pilgrim destination in the Sector and the Sector Arch-Cardinal resides here. Located right beside the Cathedral is the Convent of Saint Evangelion, the headquarters of the Order of Bloody Tears in Sector Deus. Notable inhabitants: ***'Arch-Cardinal Astrobelus Kest' - Head of the Ecclesiarchy and Iron Monks in Sector Deus. ***'Cardinal Sebastian Lorao' - The Cardinal of Tachion Primaris and an Iron Monk. Cardinal Lorao concerns himself only with Tachion Primaris while Kest is concerned with the entire Sector. ***'Canoness Preceptor Amelia Engel' - Commander of the Order of Bloody Tears in Sector Deus. While Engel's official seat is here, she spends much of her time at other Convents around the Sector. **'Hive Babelion Spires' - The most luxurious districts on the planet where Nobles live and party in decadence and comfort, generally ignorant and uncaring of those beneath them. Notable inhabitants: ***'Ursus Dynasty' - The former ruling family of Sector Deus. Their primary palace is here in Hive Babelion though they are of such size and power that they have palaces, fortresses and more across the sector. ****'Larion Ursus' - Patriarch of the Dynasty and former Sector Lord of Deus. Husband of the disgraced heretic Deidara Ursus. ****'Katriona Ursus' - Daughter of Larion Ursus and the heretic Deidara Ursus. ***'Belladon Dynasty' - The Belladon Dynasty's central line resides here in the expansive Belladon Palace. The Belladon Palace is home to the most substantial libraries and records in the Sector outside of the Sector Archives. It is also home to a large amount of information that is rejected by the Sector Archives for 'unapproved content'. ***'Hyperboros Dynasty' - The central civilian element of this powerful and far-reaching Dynasty resides in the enormous Hyperboros Palace, a palace that takes up an entire secondary peak of Hive Babelion and is second only to the Sector Palace in splendour. ***'Vilnius Dynasty' - A vassal house of the Ursus Dynasty that originates from the world of Lituanica. This Dynasty was originally born from the nobility of Lituanica that lost their power during the Imperial reintegration and are sworn to serve their Ursus overlords. ***'House Ansen' - A tiny Navigator house of only 30 members. House Ansen broke away from a larger House in Sector Morrux in early M41 and fled to Deus in search of clients. They have a reputation for accepting dangerous assignments for fairly little payment as the dynasty seeks to grow its reputation. ***'Edolyan Dynasty' - A family plagued with increasing infertility problems that not even Biologises can rectify. They have resorted to offering massive dowries to other Noble families that help Edolyan's produce heirs. ***'D'artanue Dynasty' - This dynasty once held a strong standing among the Sector's elite. But they fell from grace after Riamo D'artanue married and sired children with a part-wolf abhuman he met during a trip to Kinteros in 302.M41, much to the chagrin of the dynasty's Famulous. ***'DiMoxxia Dynasty' - This family is afflicted by severe cases of narcolepsy - possibly caused by inbreeding. Due to their perceived genetic weakness most other families actively avoid marrying into this dynasty, which only makes their situation worse. ***'Hasardia' - A razorlady from Karn Dereg who works as an assassin. **'Hive Babelion Underhives '- An enormous network of forgotten manintenence tunnels, ancient collapsed hab blocks and waste channels the size of a large nation. The Hive Babelion Underhives are home to hundreds of millions of souls who live in poverty, squalor and savagery. Here gangs and cults rule, battling perpetually amongst themselves for territory and power as the people they rule do their best to eke out an existence. Mutation is also common due to the waste runoff channels that crisscross the underhives. Sometimes others visit the underhives for a number of reasons, including Adeptus Mechanicus parties searching for ancient libraries of knowledge, and bloodthirsty, thrillseeking Nobles (known as Spyrers) hunting gangers for sport - equipped with infinitely superior weapons and armour to their victims of course. *'Atlantus Hive Cluster '- The most industrialised Hive Cluster on Tachion Primaris. These four hives (totalling three billion souls between them) are stacked with churning refineries, manufactorums and processing plants fed by the mines of Estar. This Hive Cluster is located in the middle of the largest wasteland on the planet, stitched with rivers of industrial waste and transportation links, and the enormous smog plumes thrown up by the cluster can easily be seen from orbit. Hive Cluster Atlantus is also home to Atlantus Gunworks, which produces a vast amount of cheaper-grade materiel not often used by the Imperial Guard or Navy (who prefer higher grade Forge World products). Such materiel includes Atlantus-pattern stubbers, autoguns, and autopistols, along with vast amounts of bullets and explosives, and is popular among Chartist Captains and Nobility as a (relatively) cheap source of weapons. Atlantus-pattern weapons are characterised by their heavy, durable construction and added melee utility, with bayonets and reinforced buttstocks a standard addition to most models. Notable inhabitants: **'Sálemi Dynasty' - The owners of Atlantus Gunworks, and a family of 'thugs and commoners' (as the older families of Nobility put it) that wrested control of the Gunworks from its former owners through union action and bribery of officials. **'Magos Prime Zummalt Hev (ZMV-547-199)' - The senior adeptus mechanicus overseer in the Atlantus Hive Cluster. Magos Hev and his small army of mechanicus underlings are responsible for keeping the Hive Cluster's industry working smoothly, coordinating the common labourers and performing the more sophiticated duties themselves. *'Raegirhive Hive Cluster' - A Hive Cluster centred around the city of Raegirhive. Raegirhive is one of the oldest cities on Tachion Primaris and the cluster is a major textiles and soft goods manufacturer. It is ruled by one of the longest unbroken Noble lines on the planet, and the King of Raegirhive is an influential member of the planet's political establishment. *'Valenzia Hive Cluster' - A massive Cluster of seven Hives - the largest and most central of which is Hive Valenzia. This Hive Cluster is one of the largest on the planet and is built upon vast mining fields where ores and fuels are torn from Tachion Primaris' barren surface in large amounts. *'Fort Hardrock' - Essentially a small, highly fortified Hive built upon a rocky island in the middle of a small polluted ocean. Fort Hardrock serves as the planet's Imperial Guard headquarters, relaying orders between the Sector Government and the Imperial Guard forces throughout the Sector. Fort Hardrock also functions as the primary fortress and training facility of the Tachion System PDF. Notable inhabitants: **'General-in-Chief (PDF) Walther Kionysus' - Commander of the Tachion System PDF. General Kionysus is a nobleman and decorated veteran of the Imperial Guard who was snatched from his intended peaceful retirement by former Sector Lord Larion Ursus to command the Tachion System PDF. *'Coriolanus Shipyards' - These massive shipyards are one of the most productive in the Sector, with only Nestorium and Gradburg eclipsing them in voidship production. While most of its production consists of transport ships to feed the vast Merchant Fleets, Coriolanus Shipyards also produces a small number of warships. Almost all the warships produced here are escort-grade, consisting primarily of Cobra and Sword-class vessels for the Imperial Navy and a substantial number of Iconoclast-class vessels for private buyers. However Coriolanus Shipyards does have a single full cruiser grade drydock which is currently inhabited by the half-built Mars-class Battlecruiser Tachion Eternus (made to replace the Spear of Penthesilea that was lost in the Third Ionian Crusade). The keel of Tachion Eternus was laid down in 303.M41 and her completion is expected in 383.M41, a stark contrast to the drydock's previous inhabitant, a Lunar-class Cruiser that took only eleven years to complete. Notable inhabitants: **'Volkanus Dynasty '- The majority owners of Coriolanus Shipyards, and an extremely wealthy family of skilled shipwrights who have their younger members work on the cutting floors and welding teams themselves to 'learn the family trade'. **'Magos Prime Tarsis Volkanus (VLK-010-630) ' - Many members of the Volkanus Dynasty are inducted into the mechanicus priesthood, particularly those that deal with the more sophisticated internal systems of voidships rather than the base construction. Of these Tarsis is the highest ranked and he oversees the implementation of the most critical systems to the most important voidships. He is currently engaged in the arduous installation of the bridge and dorsal lance batteries of Tachion Eternus. Other notable planets in the system 'Tachion V' *'World: '''Tachion V *'Type: Agri World *'Tithe: 'Nix Tachion V has no Imperial Tithe, though almost all of its agri production goes straight to Tachion Primaris. *'Population: '''36 million 000 000 *'Government: 'Imperial Dictatorship. Tachion V is ruled directly by the Tachion Primaris government, with a representative of the Sector Lord stationed on the planet. *'Description: A small dwarf planet, Tachion V has a verdant atmosphere and is covered in vast swathes of high density farmland. Existing solely to serve Tachion Primaris, Tachion V alone is incapable of keeping even half the population of the Hive World fed but serves as a vital supplement to the vast shipments of Agri that funnel in from Prothera Oskea. Tachion V also ensures the upper classes of Tachion Primaris need not worry about famines due to the loss of other agri worlds. *'Technology:' – Good Tachion V has a good level of technology thanks to the production of Tachion Primaris. *'Military:' Tachion V is defended by the Tachion System's Defence Fleet and Imperial Navy presence, and several regiments of the Tachion Primaris PDF are stationed here. *'Strategic importance: 'Maxima Without Tachion V's agri production a large portion of Tachion Primaris' population would suffer a harsh famine. Fortunately this would only be lower class citizens, but Tachion Primaris' industrial and naval production would be hard hit. *'Loyalty: '90% Tachion V in a relatively tranquil place that lacks the festering underhive cultism and upper spire corruption that plagues Tachion Primaris. 'Tachion VIII' *'World: '''Tachion VIII *'Type: Minor Hive World *'Tithe: 'Nix Tachion VIII has no Imperial Tithe. Most of its labour goes to sustaining itself. *'''Population: 2 billion 000 000 000 *'Government: '''Imperial Dictatorship. Tachion VIII is ruled directly by the Tachion Primaris government, with a representative of the Sector Lord stationed on the planet. *'Description:' A small rocky planet with nothing in the way of mineral resources or biosphere. Tachion VIII was colonised eons ago to serve as a communications and scanning outpost, as it occupies the outer reaches of the Tachion system. Over the millennia the population grew to such a degree that the only way to house them on the desolate planet was in a single hive city, and here they live to this day. Outside the Hive City the bleak, challenging environment of the vast wastelands of sharp rock and thick mud serve as an excellent training ground for the Tachion System PDF. *'Technology:' – Good Tachion VIII has a good level of technology thanks to the production of itself and Tachion Primaris. *'Military:' Tachion VIII is defended by the Tachion System's Defence Fleet and Imperial Navy presence, and has a sizeable PDF presence raised from its own population as well as the regiments from Tachion Primaris training on its surface. *'Strategic importance: Media Tachion VIII still serves as one of the first ground-based lines of defence in the Tachion System, and the massive augur arrays that protrude miles above the spires of the Hive City are an excellent early warning system. The powerful communications systems also allows Tachion VIII to serve as a highly reliable astropathic & conventional communications relay. *'Loyalty: '80% Hive Cities are always hotbeds of discontent, but Tachion VIII is mostly ignored by those foul elements that focus on Tachion Primaris to spread their creed. '''Tachion XI *'World: '''Tachion XI *'Type: Gas Giant *'Tithe: 'Nix *'Population: '''N/A *'Government: 'N/A *'Description: A massive gas giant planet with a thick ring system and a large number of small uninhabitable moons, Tachion XI is used as a source of gas and plasma fuels. Large barges skim the surface for material, while other ships mine the moons for ore. Tachion XI is also very close to a large asteroid belt, and its gravitational pull periodically pulls fresh asteroids from the belt into its own ring and/or orbit. This keeps the mining ships supplied with fresh resources, though the crowded and sometimes hectic orbital features can be risky to an untested pilot. *'Technology:' N/A *'Military:' N/A *'Strategic importance: 'Minima Whilst Tachion XI is a convenient source of additional resources, it is far from vital and mostly only serves to help private interests in the system. *'Loyalty: '''N/A 'Tachion XII' *'World: Tachion XII *'Type: '''Death World *'Tithe: 'Nix *'Population: 'N/A *'Government: 'N/A *'Description: A lethal world of rock deadlands marred by storms of flame-lightning, dense forests filled with deadly plants and creatures and swept by tropical storms of acid raid, and vast frozen polar regions of razorhail blizzards and alpine predators. Utterly anathematic to human life, Tachion XII is however rich in precious minerals and rare organic compounds. Driven by greed many colonisation efforts have been launched on Tachion XII by ambitious financiers and whilst most turn a tremendous profit for a brief time almost all are ultimately lost to the hellish environment, the colonists themselves claimed by the planet as the financiers (usually) escape with the fruits of their labour. Despite the awful track record the ignorance and desperation of Tachion Primaris' underhivers ensures there's never any shortage of willing colonists should the opportunity arise. *'Technology:' N/A *'Military:' N/A *'Strategic importance: 'Minima There are concerns that Tachion XII could be used as a foothold into the system by any invaders, but surviving on this world for even a short time would be a difficult prospect for any force. *'''Loyalty: '''N/A Category:Planet Category:Subsector Deus Category:Imperial World Category:Hive World